


Friends turned lovers

by kriebel89



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Friendship/Love, Loki - Freeform, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriebel89/pseuds/kriebel89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I forgot to put this here when I posted this work, but as I do think it's important....</p><p>It's been a long time since I finished writing something, and I'm trying my very hardest to keep on writing this time. However, I'm a bit rusty. Considering the fact that English isn't my first language and it's been a while since I actually wrote a lot, I would very much appreciate any comments/advice you all might have. </p><p>Thank you for reading this!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to put this here when I posted this work, but as I do think it's important....
> 
> It's been a long time since I finished writing something, and I'm trying my very hardest to keep on writing this time. However, I'm a bit rusty. Considering the fact that English isn't my first language and it's been a while since I actually wrote a lot, I would very much appreciate any comments/advice you all might have. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this!

The first thing you notice when you wake up is the lack of light coming through your window. You turn around to look at the clock. Almost time for dinner. You yawn as you stretch your limbs, reluctantly getting out of bed. You can’t believe you slept this long.   
Combing back your hair with your fingers, you walk into the bathroom. The view in the mirror says it all. Messy hair, runny mascara under your eyes and red specks on your lips, stains from the wine from last night. You moan a little as you prepare for a shower. There’s a nagging feeling in the back of your mind, a little bit of a headache. You tell yourself you deserved it. “If you didn’t want a hangover, you shouldn’t have thrown back three bottles of wine.” You wince at the sound of your own voice.

You feel a lot better after your shower. You swallow a couple of painkillers with a glass of water. You decide to order a pizza for breakfast/dinner. You watch some TV for a bit, but nothing’s on. When you check your phone for messages, you find nothing. A sigh escapes your lips, as your mood turns foul. A week. It’s been a week since the fight. You’ve fought before, but this time you were sure it was award-worthy. You deserved that too. The fight, not the award. Your behaviour had been less than exemplary. Not only did you cheat on him, you lied to him, even though it was obvious that he knew. He was holding the evidence in his hand.

_“Honey, we haven’t used these in months. Just admit it!”_

_You shook your head, your skin turning whiter than the sheets on the bed you were still trying to get out of. You were ashamed of yourself. Of your behaviour. Of everything.  
Letting yourself slide out of the bed, you hold the sheets around you in embarrassment._

_“Sweetie, I didn’t do it! Why are you blaming me? I would never cheat on you, you know that. I love you!”_

_The look in his eyes crushed you. Tears sprang in your eyes. You knew you were caught, but you didn’t want to admit it to yourself OR to him._

_He threw the obviously used condom on the bedside table and turned around. “I’m done. I’ll send someone to pick up my stuff as soon as possible. Bye.”_

_He didn’t even look back as he closed the door behind him._

His two best friends came by yesterday to pick everything up. They wouldn’t even look at you as they packed his things. You just sat on the sofa and glared at them, silently crying. As soon as they left, you started drinking and you didn’t stop until you passed out in bed.

You pick up your phone again to check out status updates and tweets when you see it. It’s a message from Him. Not your boyfriend – ex, it’s an ex now – but Him. _I’m in town this week. Call me if you’d like to catch up. X – Tom._

Tom…. Your heart skips a beat. Even throughout her two year relationship with Pete, even while you were cheating on Pete with that pathetic guy from accounting, your heart had always been reserved for Tom. One of your best friends when you were young, you had gotten out of touch after high school. Only about a year ago did you reconnect with him, but it was as if you’d never lost sight of each other. His job took him all over the world though, so you couldn’t see him very often.

You dial his number, your heart beating in your throat. “Who is it?”

“Tom? Hi, it’s me. What’s up?”

“Hey, long time no see! I’m good, glad to be home again. How are you doing, darling?”

You sigh into the phone. “Not too good, Tom. But your message made my day. Why don’t you come over, catch up?”

“Good idea. You sound like you could use some company. I’ll just finish up here and be on my way. Should be there in about twenty minutes.”

A little smile finds its way onto your face. You still feel horrible, but you’re happy to see your friend again. You decide to clean up a bit before he gets there.

Twenty-five minutes later, the doorbell rings. You take a glance around the room and decide it looks decent enough. “Coming!”

You take a look in the mirror before you open the door. “Tom! It’s so nice to see you again! You look great…. What happened to your hair?” He smiles at your surprise. “Nice to see you too, darling. It’s for a film.” He runs his hands through his slick, black hair. You frown at him. “I do think I prefer those blond curls of yours.” A laugh escapes his lips. “Ehehehe, well, apparently the God of Mischief isn’t very terrifying with blond curls.” He looks at you expectantly, the gears in your head working overtime as you suddenly realise… “No. Way.” You whisper. A little smile around his lips. Your eyes widen. “No….. way.” A little louder this time. A tiny nod. “You got it?”

“Yes, I’m Loki! I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier, I wanted to surprise you.” You don’t even hear him speak as you jump around in the doorway and scream enthusiastically. “Oh my god, you’re Loki! You got it! I’m going to cry. My best friend is playing the God of Mischief. You’re going to be in Thor! I’m so proud!” His cheeks turn a bit red at your excitement. You pull him into your home and sit him down on the sofa, your sour mood from earlier long forgotten. “We’re going to celebrate. But first, tea. I need a cup of tea. I’ll make some.” You walk into the kitchen, a big smile on your lips. You knew how much he wanted to have a part in this movie. He worked so hard for it. You keep looking back into the living room as you make some tea.

“So, Mr. Hiddleston, is this the reason why you haven’t called me in a month?” Tom looks down at his tea. “Yes, sorry for that. I wanted to surprise you and everything went so fast… But as soon as I had some time off, I came back home.”

“It’s fine, Tom. I know you’re busy. I understand. I just missed you. But this is great news, I’m genuinely proud of you! I knew you had it in you. I can’t wait to see you as Loki.” You show him a big smile, but it fades fast when Tom changes the subject. “How about you? How have you been, darling?”

A sinking feeling takes hold of you. “I ruined it, Tom. Pete and I, we’re over. I cheated on him.” A shocked look on your best friend’s face. “What? But you were happy in love the last time we spoke. Why did you cheat on him?” You look down at the cup of tea in your hands, a single tear falling down your left cheek. “I don’t know, Tom. I honestly don’t. I didn’t even like the guy. I just…. We were having trouble, Tom. I love him, I do. And I hate that I hurt his feelings. I would apologize, but it’s too little, too late. And as guilty as I feel for my actions, it’s not because I want to stay with him. Our relationship was going downhill fast. Ever since….” You stop talking for a few seconds. “Ever since you and I got back in touch, he hasn’t been himself. He’s so jealous, Tom. I can’t, not anymore. I did the cheating, I wouldn’t blame any of it on him, but as sad as I am, it’s a good thing he ended it.” You look at Tom, tears running down your face. He moved to sit with you, a frown on his face. As you look him in the eyes, he puts an arm around your shoulders and uses his other hand to wipe away some tears. “I’m sorry, love. You always looked so happy together, I didn’t know. I thought he just didn’t like me. But I guess I can see where he’s coming from.” You look up at him questioningly. “I mean… We’ve been friends for so long… Even though we lost each other for a couple of years, we still have so much in common, so many memories. I don’t blame Pete for being jealous. I think he wanted to be that close to you.” You wipe away a stray tear, struggling against the pain. When you look at it that way, it seems so obvious. You wonder why you didn’t think about that before. But it’s too late. And you don’t want to fix things with Pete. “You’re probably right, Tom. As always. But that doesn’t change the situation. And we’re not getting back together. I don’t want to. It’s better this way. I’ll be fine, I’m just upset that I hurt his feelings.” You get up from the sofa, a hand on Tom’s shoulder. “I’m going to clean up my face a bit. Thank you for listening Tom, you’re a great friend.” You bite your lip. “The greatest, even.” Slowly, you make your way towards the bathroom to splash some water in your face, while Tom looks at you sympathetically.

Of course you don’t know this, but although he feels for you, Tom is quite happy that your relationship has ended. He takes a sip from his tea in an attempt to mask the joy on his face. “Darling?”, he calls, “Are you okay?”. You answer his question while cleaning up the lines of mascara that ran while you were crying: “I’m fine, or at least I will be. Just happy to get it all off my chest. Don’t worry, I’m a tough one. I’ll be cracking jokes again in no time!” You touch up on the little bit of make-up left on your face. You don’t use a lot of it, often just opting for a little bit of mascara and nothing else. You jump up when you hear Tom talking from the doorway, “You know, I always like seeing you concentrated like that. You always stick your tongue in between your lips and your eyebrows go up really high. It looks a bit silly.” You throw a towel at him. “Hey! I mean it in the best possible way! It’s just your personality shining through. You ARE a bit silly. In a good way of course!” Your hairbrush hits the wall next to Tom’s head as you glare at him, your mascara fixed. “I am not silly, Tom. I am a perfectly normal person who happens to have a sense of humour.”

“Funny way of showing it, darling. Throwing things.” You sneer at him. “Shut up, Thomas.” You walk into the kitchen and grab a couple of beers. “Now let’s celebrate your new haircut! To Loki!”


	2. Chapter 2

There’s some jazz in the background as you and Tom catch up and celebrate his new character. You talk a bit about this and that, cracking a joke every once in a while. It doesn’t take long for you to get a smile on your face, instantly improving Tom’s mood as well as your own. “Well Tom, I have to admit: I do miss your curls, but the longer I look at you, the better I like your new look. You’ll get more screaming girls after you than a rock star.” Tom blushes. “I mean it though, you look gorgeous. Especially when you’re blushing.” He looks up, seemingly offended, and pokes you in the side. “Why, you little….” You squeal as he starts tickling your sides. You try to fight back, but you’re not strong enough. Every time your fingers try to tickle his sides, he catches your hands and starts tickling you even more, until the both of you are out of breath. “I missed you, Tom.” You look at him with a smile on your face. “I missed you too, love.” The look on his face is curious. You can’t place it. He looks happy, but there’s something else in his eyes. Your smile slowly fades as Tom grabs your hand in his. “I missed you so much. I’m sorry I didn’t call, but I was afraid to ruin the surprise. I do have something else for you, though.” He grabs an envelope from the inside pocket in his jacket and hands it to you. Once you see what’s inside, you start squealing yet again. “Pictures of your costume! Yes! Wait, are you allowed to even show me this?” He smiles. “Officially? No. But I’m only showing them to you, no one else. So if this finds its way to the internet, I know where to find you.”

You look at the photos, painstakingly tracing all the details with your fingers as if you can feel them. Tom is beaming while you drool over the beautiful outfit. A gasp escapes your lips when you find a photo of Tom, head to toe in costume. “My god, Tom. You’re hot!” He grins. “I’m serious. Loki’s got game.” Tom rolls with laughter. “You know it’s still me, right?” You stay quiet, giving your lifelong friend and secret crush the once-over. “Yeah…. Yeah, it’s still you. I know….” He looks you in the eyes and you turn your head away, blushing. You sink back in the couch, afraid to say something. It stays quiet for a while as you thumb through the pictures. Your eyes linger on the one of Tom. The thoughts coursing through your head are anything but pure and you’re afraid your secret might come out. You clear your throat and put the pictures away. “Thanks, Tom.” You look at him, the admiration plastered on your face. He smiles. “You’re welcome, darling. It’s my pleasure. The look on your face was my reward.” You blush again, afraid he would see your excitement for what it is…. Actual excitement. He snickers. “Your face is quite red, love. Am I getting you excited?” Aaaaand there we go. Your face reddens even more as you can’t deny his statement. His giggle dissipates. “Oh… ahem.” The two of you sit next to each other in total silence. You take a sip from your beer and try to think of something to say. Tom seems to struggle to say something as well.

“Tom, I…”

“You know, I…”

Silence again, two red faces. A sigh. “Tom, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to….” Before you finish your sentence, your lips are crushed against Tom’s. Your eyes are wide in surprise, but after a few seconds you start kissing back passionately. His hands are tangled in your hair, his lips on yours as his tongue finds its way between your lips. Your hands, at first stuck to your sides in shock, now move to his arms, slowly finding their way to Tom’s chest. Your fingers grab his shirt tightly as a whimper sounds against his lips. Slowly, the kiss ends and you sit there looking at each other, a bit shy. “I’m sorry, love, I couldn’t help myself. I… I’ve been wanting to do that ever since we got back in touch with each other. I had no idea you felt the same way.” You play with the hem of your shirt as you mumble more to yourself than to him, “I guess Pete was right to be jealous, huh?”. Tom gives you a funny look, but when you meet his eyes you both start laughing until tears run down your faces. “I guess he was right to be jealous. And we were both idiots for not realizing this sooner. I… This might seem a bit forward, but since we’ve known each other for so long, I just….. I love you.” You fall silent, speechless for a while. “I.. I love you too, Tom.”


End file.
